El hubiera y el habría no existen
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Sumario: Un alma desea dejar libre el secreto más asfixiante de existencia y la otra no sabe encontrar el camino en su mar de conflictos, ambos encuentran la respuesta, sin embargo...


Disclaimer: Ni Slam Dunk ni sus protagonistas me pertenecen, solo al gran Takehiko Inonue, solo los he tomado prestado para escribir este fic sin ánimos de lucro, solo para diversión mía y quizás de los lectores xD.

N/A: Antes que todo, les advierto que este fic tendrá una parte un poco cruenta, así que ya están avisados nn.

Sumario: Un alma desea dejar libre el secreto más asfixiante de existencia y la otra no sabe encontrar el camino en su mar de conflictos, ambos encuentran la respuesta, sin embargo...

**El hubiera y el habría...no existen.**

¡Esta vez se lo diré! – Pensaba cierto pelirrojo caminando. Su mente parecía un cuaderno de caligrafía en la cual esta frase era ensayada una y otra vez. Era un caluroso y sofocante mediodía de un sábado como otro. Sus mejillas se incendiaban con el calor de su ígneo amor por una chica: Haruko Akagi.

Para cualquiera este era un nombre común de quizás una chica común, pero para este joven eran las palabras que llenaban de magia su corazón, un poema con vida propia, unas sílabas placenteras por las que sus labios se humedecían con solo acariciarlas, una canción entonada por la más bella sinfonía del destino en su día de nacimiento. La imagen de ella era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, la misma dependencia que los seres vivos poseemos del oxígeno.

Se dirigía a la heladería Musashi. El día anterior ella y sus mejores amigas conversaban acerca del terrible calor que hacía. Su bella Julieta propuso encontrarse en ese concurrido lugar, para tomar algo y pasar el agradable rato que la monótona preparatoria y los interminables deberes escolares interrumpían. Planeaban ir como eran ellas, sin el sofocador uniforme y los estrictos profesores. El "de casualidad" había escuchado la conversación (escondido detrás de unos arbustos, mejor dicho). Además, habían quedado que la primera que llegara y resistiera el horrible calor esperando a las demás afuera, no tendría que pagar su helado. Ese era el día tan esperado.

El día en el que "te amo" no sería un pensamiento, sino un decreto. El día en el que esas dos palabras cobrarían sentido en la vida de la afortunada persona que las sustentaba. Él era un perdedor con toda la ley, con un rostro no precisamente hermoso, un peinado que era el hazmerreír y el chiste de muchos. En pocas palabras él era un chiste, un mal chiste, pero que hacía reír por su estupidez. Pero esto el mismo lo ignoraba, con el cartel que él mismo se escribía con las letras "Soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi el mejor jugador de basketball de la preparatoria Shohoku" El mismo no estaba consciente de las veces que llegó a ser la burla de muchos ¿o si?. Eso era lo que menos importaba, fuera el mejor estudiante, o el más atractivo de todos o incluso el mejor jugador, ese día Hanamichi Sakuragi le confesaría a Haruko Akagi su infinito y ferviente querer.

Por supuesto, sin saber lo que a pocos minutos sucedería...

Cabellos castaños, un bello color de cabello, más aún con los reflejos brillantes del sol. Estos eran manejados por el viento, bailando junto con él el vals de la armonía. Aquellos cabellos pertenecían a una obra de arte que permanecía en las afueras de un establecimiento. Una bella y agradable mujer, era tal obra. Figura de deidad, manos de hada, piel de cisne, labios de rosas y ojos de cristal. Había acordado con sus amigas que quien llegara primero, esperara a las demás fuera de la heladería. Y si lo lograba, las demás tendrían que brindarle lo pedido.. El día anterior le había gustado la idea, pero más que todo para demostrarse a si misma lo buena amiga que era aceptando un reto como tal. En esos momentos le parecía que el inclemente sol era aún más fuerte. Sin embargo su dulce carácter logró ganar la guerra, a pesar de ser una tontería, ella cumpliría con el acuerdo.

Mientras estaba parada como poste de luz eléctrica ¿En qué pensaría? Lo que siempre le venía a la cabeza era Kaede Rukawa. El sol no se comparaba con el calor de las mejillas de la joven cuando pensaba en él. Por supuesto, solo se concentraba en la apariencia que presentaba a los demás, pero ¿Lo conocía? Si era franca consigo misma, nunca había tenido la menor idea de quien era en realidad. Como jugador y hombre le encantaba, sin embargo ¿Sería el mismo encanto su enigmática y distante personalidad? Algo le hacía retroceder, siempre.

Cada vez que lo evocaba en su loca imaginación un personajillo de cabello rojo aparecía para difícilmente irse: Hanamichi Sakuragi. Sonrió ampliamente y gritó su nombre, muchos se voltearon para verla, preocupados por su salud mental. Es que era así, le agradaba demasiado. Muchas chicas lo evitaban con el argumento de su extrema estupidez, seria falta de atractivo y singular forma de arreglar los problemas (a golpes y amenazas). No sabía porque, pero ella no lo notaba. Es que su cándida y a la vez peligrosa y ardiente personalidad le hacían sentir cómoda y _¿querida?. _Era una sensación extraña. Le gustaba sobremanera estar con él. Le gustaba aquella fortaleza y ganas de recibir golpes de la vida por lograr sus metas, a pesar de que las probabilidades estuvieran siempre en su contra. Le maravillaba la dulce y persistente atención que le prestaba. Cada mirada que él le dedicaba la hacían sonreír. Era una amistad muy profunda, pero a veces, esos deseos de estar con él, esas miradas, las constantes y duraderas horas que perdía recordando sus frases y tonterías, en solo reflexionar en su única forma de ser, acaso.. acaso.. será que? ¿Sentía algo diferente?

Era una tontería, pero a la vez no. Ahora que tenía la libertad nuevamente de indagar en sus fundamentos y reflexiones, Hanamichi ocupaba mucho más tiempo ahora que el mismo Rukawa. Incluso le prodigaba más ánimos, le deseaba con fervor toda la suerte del mundo, hasta a veces más que a su propio hermano. Nunca alguien que no fuera familiar se había preocupado y la había celado tanto como él. La chica despistada suponía que era la amistad, sin saber de la intensidad de los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Su vida se había repleto de diversión, sonrisas, carcajadas, y muy buenos momentos que recordar por siempre gracias a sus torpezas y payasadas. Con solo verlo se le alegraba el día.

¿Qué haría el día en el que la vida y las circunstancias abriera una brecha entre ellos distanciándolos? Sería el adiós a la felicidad que el le hacía sentir cada día...no, demasiado lejano y cruel para imaginárselo, un momento...¿Le resultaba horrible la vida sin sus palabras? Se sonrojó aún más. ¡Imposible! No podía creerlo, esos deseos y frustaciones solo le indicaban algo: Un sentimiento innegable hacia Sakuragi, ¿pero cual?. Estaba segura de su amor por Rukawa, pero...tal vez...

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, y era permanecer más tiempo con él. Ya con esta solución el deseo de estar a su lado había ganado una buena excusa. Si quería que su cerebro dejara de estar envuelto por esas nubes impregnadas de caos y conflicto consigo misma, _necesitaba _estar junto a él. Se lo propuso a sí misma. A partir de la semana entrante le hablaría aún más, estaría dispuesta a escuchar todos sus disparates y hasta quien sabe si llegaría a salir... no, demasiada precipitación de su parte. Así tal vez esa posibilidad de despejar esas inquietudes y dudas... o no, solo el hecho de escuchar su voz todos los días...

¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? – un hombre de edad madura se aproximó a ella un poco inquieto. Era el encargado de la heladería Musashi, el cual en esos instantes salía del lugar. Se había encontrado en las afueras de su negocio a aquella hermosa joven, con los ojos casi cerrados del agotamiento y la frente sudando. Por un momento pensó que esa chica se estaba deshidratando

Si, no se preocupe – sonrió con encanto, a pesar de todo, el cansancio y las altas temperaturas no lograban derrumbar su natural y radiante gracia femenina.

¿Por qué no entras? No es necesario que compres nada – ofreció amablemente el señor Musashi.

Es por un tonto acuerdo que hicimos unas amigas y yo. Acordamos que la que llegara de primero esperaría a las demás afuera. La persona que lograba esto sería invitada por las demás – soltó una suave carcajada.

Me parece un acuerdo muy interesante – sonrió con simpatía – pero creo que no deberías cumplirlo todo, el sol está muy fuerte y eso perjudica tu salud.

No se preocupe, tengo que cumplir mi palabra...

Esta bien, no insistiré más – cedió el señor con cierta resignación y pesar – bueno, quedamos así. Me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero tengo que marcharme.

¡Que le vaya bien! – se despedía Haruko con su mano derecha mientras el bondadoso señor de cabeza calva y delgada constitución desaparecía su silueta al cruzar una esquina.

Volvió a recostarse en una limpia y cremosa pared del lugar. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ese señor le había parecido muy simpático y cordial. Era muy buena su oferta, pero tenía que ser firme.

_¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiera aceptado esa propuesta?_ Esa pregunta se la formularía por lo que le quedara de vida...

Ya solo faltaba una cuadra, una cuadra que lo separaba de su destino y de su amor. Ahora que lo razonaba mejor le parecía una gran idea confesarle sus sentimientos en otra parte que no fuera en su colegio ¿El por qué? Porque en un lugar público a casi nadie le debía interesar siquiera su nombre. El temor del rechazo estaba presente más que ninguna otra vez de su aparatosa adolescencia. ¡Cincuenta rechazos! No era ningún récord del cual sentirse orgulloso. Todo lo contrario. Y aún así tenía el valor de volver a intentarlo una vez más... de algo estaba completamente seguro: Sería la última.

Si aceptaba su amor, sabía que ningún poder, persona, razón, circunstancia o calamidades lo apartaría de ella. El siempre creyó estar enamorado de aquellas mujeres, pero con Haruko, se dio cuenta de lo vacío y carente que era ese supuesto amor. Con esa chica, se sintió más vivo que nunca. Pudo darse cuenta de lo maravillosos que son los sentidos. Con la vista podía contemplar con locura su figura esculpida por los dioses y su rostro impregnado de jovialidad, naturalidad y sutileza. Con el olfato podía percibir aquellas nuevas esencias que ella solía comprar, las cuales eran convertidas en fragancias que lo llevaban a otro mundo solo con ser rociadas en su pálida piel. Con el oído podía percibir su voz de sirena surgiendo de un mar de sonrisas, escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella era la sinfonía más melodiosa de todas. Con el gusto podía saborear aquellas palabras de aliento dedicadas única y exclusivamente a él y por último, con el tacto, aunque fueran solo en unos maravillosos instantes, cuando chocaban sus manos en celebración de una victoria, era capaz de rozar su piel, una tibia, lisa y delicada piel, que con un momento lograba estremecerlo, confundirlo y enamorarlo aún más. Le gustaba sentir ese cómodo escalofrío en la médula al tocarla en ese abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por eso se lo tenía que decir, no podía quedarse con ese sentir atorado en su alma, le era insoportable, asfixiante, hiriente, como una lenta tortura antes de la muerte. Le faltaban solo unos pocos metros...

Allí estaba. Se encontraba en una calle en donde abundaban los establecimientos comerciales, negocios, tiendas de ropa... en fin, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Lo único que merecía su completa atención era la figura adolescente de su amada Haruko, que estaba solo al cruzar una calle. Solo estaba recostada en una pared y ya a Hanamichi le parecía que tuviera enfrente de él a una espectacular modelo dejando enmarcar su esplendor en una fotografía.

¡HARUKO! - Y ella le miró. Con un movimiento rebosante en elegancia giró su cabeza para transportarlo a un azulado universo residido en su mirar. Ella gritó con toda su alma el nombre del joven. A él eso lo volvía demente. Por aquella locura fue corriendo de inmediato para no hacerla esperar, el tampoco quería esperar.

Volvió a escuchar su nombre.

¡Sakuragi! – lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con la persona que habitaba su mente. ¡Que coincidencia! - ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Agitaba su mano izquierda con vigor. Su vestido lila de falda con vuelo y mangas cortas ondeaban al compás del viento junto con sus cabellos. Ese día si ellas no iban sería mágico, se aseguraría que no hubiera nadie. Tenía la necesidad de saber que sentía por él.

Cruzó sin mirar la calle que los separaba. Un talud muy grande representaba esa vía de transito como todas. Con las ansias, ya fuera por diferentes motivos, de estar cerca uno del otro, era un muro que querían demoler. El encargado fue Hanamichi, quien corrió de inmediato a su llamado. Su característica imprudencia, escasa paciencia y carácter impulsivo no le dio el tiempo suficiente para tomar la precaución suficiente para lo que venía. Un auto, un convertible negro, acometió la humanidad del joven, embistiéndolo de frente. Hizo pedazos en un segundo toda una vida de sufrimientos, alegrías, esperanzas y el nacimiento de un bello amor.

¡HANAMICHI! ¡HANAMICHIII! – Haruko presenció ese macabro final de una gran persona para ella en primera fila. No supo porque, lo único que hizo fue recordar varios momentos...

_-" ¿Te gusta el basketball?"_

"_¡Eres tan alto como Rukawa!"_

"_¡Increíble, como pudiste hacer eso!"_

"_¡Animo Sakuragi, tu puedes!"._

"_Por supuesto que no puedo olvidarme de ti, se que si tu estas en el primer partido de las preliminares, Shohoku será el vencedor"._

"_Se que tu puedes lograrlo, confío en ti."_

Corrió como nunca hacia él. El infame conductor salió huyendo del lugar. Gritaba su nombre constantemente. Seguía sin creer lo que sus aterrados ojos tenían al frente.

¡AUXILO! ¡LLAMEN A ALGUIEN! ¡HANAMICHI! ¡HANAMICHI! – En el aterrador y apocalíptico momento del impacto, el cuerpo de su amigo fue lanzado cien metros en el aire, su cabeza chocó con una acera. Fue capaz de escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, que sonido tan espeluznante... Su rostro no sufrió daños, pero la expresión vacía y a la vez significativa era escalofriante y no solo eso, con el fuerte golpe su cuello se había fracturado, luciendo aún más endeble y frágil. Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta más no poder, las cejas arqueadas y labios entreabiertos. Sus pupilas perdieron su brillo en pocos segundos. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido desarmado, parecía un títere colgando por los hilos de la muerte.

Sin embargo Haruko tuvo el suficiente coraje de recostarlo en sus brazos, un extraño y peculiar contraste con su frágil, dulce e inocente personalidad. Lo llamaba constantemente, e incluso le daba ánimos, lo cual era absurdo ya que cualquiera sabía que en realidad sostenía a un despojo humano, sus ojos y su expresión de muerte eran una cruenta e inconfundible señal. Todavía mantenía la falsa e inútil esperanza, ya que rasgó un pedazo de vestido para vendarle la tambaleante cabeza.

El trozo se empapo de inmediato. Sus manos estaban manchadas de aquel fluido, todavía cálido gracias al amor que embargó su dueño.

De los labios del joven surgió un río de sangre. Sus labios no tardaron en ser cubiertos. Recordó también la pelea en el Gimnasio de Shohoku con los secuaces de Mitsui, pero esto era horrible, como deseó incluso que fuera solo una tonta pelea.

¡MALDITA SANGRE!

Huyes sin mirar atrás, sin reparar en las consecuencias, arrebatándole la vida a mi Hanamichi.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Ese retrato era imborrable. Sintió deseos de quedarse allí llorando por siempre, por lo menos estaría con lo que quedó del buen Hanamichi. Sintió el verdadero terror y la inclemente miseria al recordar lo que había pensado ese día. La imaginación había tomado cuerpo. Ahora el no estaría con ella, jamás escucharía su voz de nuevo, ya no habrían recuerdos felices que no fueran contaminados con ese fatídico día. Se arrepintió profundamente de su sensación de invulnerabilidad, el no recordar que un día vives y al otro mueres, que la vida era esa, encuentros inolvidables y separaciones dolorosas. No obstante...¿Por qué?

¿Por qué en esos momentos se sentía tan consciente de que esa separación no tendría un reencuentro?

Eso lograba que sus lágrimas se alimentaran del odio y la desolada tristeza por Hanamichi, Hanamichi, Hanamichi, Hanamichi, ¡¡¡¡HANAMICHI! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR!

Pero el talentoso jugador de Shohoku, que era como se autodenominaba, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, perdía una batalla sin poder siquiera dar una decente lucha. Para cualquiera que lo conociese ese era un final de lo más lamentable y patético en comparación con su incansable y apasionada forma de ser.

Aquel líquido cristalino y puro, pero a la vez corrupto por la rabia se fusionó con el otro rojizo y vivo, y sin embargo muerto tono de la sangre. Había sido su culpa, si no la hubiera visto, ella sabía de su impaciencia ¿Por qué no le pidió cuidado? ¿Por qué no le alertó del peligro que podía significar? ¿Por qué simplemente estaba allí en ese momento? Sentía que todas esas respuestas giraban en torno a ella, lo cual la hundían todavía más. Sin embargo su dócil personalidad no le permitió estar por última vez con él, ya que sentía como sus fuerzas se iban, el olor de la sangre la mareaba. Aún así, antes de caer inconsciente, murmuró varias palabras a fuerza, una recopilación de todos los sentimientos juntos e imparables ante tal tragedia...

Ya descubrí lo que sentía por ti...te amo...y desde antes, fui muy estúpida para darme cuenta...perdóname por todo esto, ya que ni siquiera tengo fuerza...fuerza...para seguir viéndote...te juro que...no...no deseaba descubrirlo de esta forma...

Cayó después de la tardía e infeliz confesión. Apenas pudo percibir el escándalo de las personas ante tal siniestro. Su vestido absorbió mucho de él...

Jamás volvería a usar ese vestido.

Notas de la autora: Hola! Aquí tengo mi primer fanfic de Slam Dunk, y me sorprendió, ya que ni la pareja, ni los personajes me entusiasman demasiado xDD, solo quería escribir un One-shoot trágico y esto fue lo que me salió. Con respecto a lo del rostro no tan atractivo de Hana, pues a mi si me gusta, cuando lo dibujan bien, claro xD. A mi desde pequeña me gustaba la serie, pero no la llegué a ver completa, pero ahora que la están volviendo a repetir en mi país (Venezuela) me volví una desquiciada fanática, como de seguro ustedes n.n. Este es el segundo fic dramático que escribo, no quede demasiado convencida con él pero bueno...cualquier comentario, piedra por tirarme, lo que sea, me dejan un rewiew ¡Onegai! o.o. Cualquier cosa, me gustan los finales felices también xD

**Creo que ya he dicho demasiadas tonterías, por lo que me toca decir ¡¡Sayonaraaa!**


End file.
